Daughter of the Sea and Girlfriend of the Dead
by Goddess Cure Mystic
Summary: I glare darkly at Edweirdo as he dare tell me what I can and cannot do, "Listen here and you better listen well, Cullen because I am only gonna say this once and only once." I hissed as I make my way towards him. As I continue my glaring, "You do not own me, you do not know me, you do not tell me what I can and cannot do!" Warning: Contains explicit amounts of cuss words
1. Chapter 1

I do **not** own PJO or Twilight or any character associated with it!

I **do** own this story plot and any and all OCs mentioned!

I repressed a shudder as Edweirdo's arm lay around my shoulders. Okay first off, you might be thinking; _'Wait don't you love Edward?'_ the answer to that question, is not a no, but a fuck no.

Alright, story time! First off I am not Bella Swan, the real Bella Swan is my cousin and she's at Camp Half-Blood recovering from her fight with the Titan Ophion.

My real name is Ouránia Celestica Jackson and I am the daughter of the sea god Poseidon, Lord of the sea, earthquakes, rivers, floods, and droughts and the mortal Sally Swan-Jackson. I'm also the younger twin sister to Perseus Jackson, nicknamed Percy.

The reason for me being is Forks, Washington is simple: see if the Cullen's are a threat. I was still pissed off when they had tried to kill my cousin James. Thankfully I had manipulated the mist and made them think they had killed him. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had already known that he didn't mean any harm to anyone at all.

Today was my _birthday_, I was suddenly very thankful for demigods minds are shielded; because I would hate to deal with Edweirdo when if he reads my thoughts.

Honestly, Edward is pussy in layman's terms. He thinks he's all damned and some other shits, well guess what buddy, try living the life as a child of the Big Three!

Along with being the daughter of Poseidon, I was also blessed by all of the gods and goddesses (Roman, Greek, Primordial, and Titans [the good/neutral ones]), which automatically makes my scent the absolute buffet for monsters. Also, my brother Percy was also blessed by all the gods so he has to deal with all this bullshit too!

Anyways, as I was saying today is my _eighteenth birthday _whooped-dee-fucking-doo! And just to clear this mess up a little bit, the only Cullen's that I like are: Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

The reason for me liking them, is that they stay honest with me and let's not forget the fact that their demigods and my **cousins**. I mean sure the others are also demigods too, but they have to be the most self-pompous jackasses I've ever had the misfortune to meet.

Rosalie and I are actually pretty damn close, but everybody (with the exception of Jasper and Emmett) thinks that we hate each other. Boy, are they in for a rude awakening!

And yes they know why I'm really here, and yes they already knew they were demigods before ever meeting the Cullen's.

Want to know why I'm dating Edweirdo? The answer it was either that or find some other way to get their trust; Edweirdo was obviously the best choice despite my chagrin.

In truth, I'm actually dating the son of Hades Nico Di Angelo; and you're probably thinking: _'Ew! Isn't he your cousin!?'_ well yes. But come on, this is **Greek Mythology**, my family is messed up already, so it won't hurt.

And besides my brother is dating Athena's daughter Annabeth Chase, and their cousins themselves! So, I don't see what the big damn deal is!

With me and my brother both being blessed by Hebe the goddess of eternal youth and all, we'll both stop aging at sixteen. And at any point is that stupid fucked up prophecy.

Cronus is most defiantly coming back, and he is majorly pissed about both me and Percy standing in his way of power. You're probably thinking: _'Holy shit!'_ well that's gives it a little insight, no?

Well, at any rate I just turned fourteen in August so as you tell I am most defiantly **not** eighteen. This prophecy I'm talking about? It's fucked up son! I mean a child of the Big Three is to reach the age of sixteen with the load of either choosing to destroy or save the world! I mean how **fucked up** is that shit!

I see the pixie coming over my way with a box, perfect more shit I don't want nor need.

"Happy birthday Bella, I've already seen you open it. And guess what you're going to love it!" she proclaimed proudly, pft. Yeah, I need this just like Percy needs to know that Blackjack is a flying horse. Utter load of bullshit. I know for a fact that her visions are blocked when a demigod is present, the only reason for them not being blocked by my three amigos is because their half-vampire!

The box itself weighed at least a good four pounds, damn! What the fuck did she buy!

If its clothes I'm going to burn them, if not…chunk them into the ocean probably and let the hippocampi snack on it.

I'll have to figure out a way to destroy this another time, right now though Edweirdo is pulling me to Geometry. Math…fun!

Now normally I'm all for school and shit, but now? Well, ever since Edweirdo had claimed me as his so-called _girlfriend_ he changed my entire schedule around! So not only do I have to deal with him for a bonus seven hours that he's in my room at Uncle Charlie's watching me fucking sleep, but I have for another ten hours of school!

Once I had found out that he destroyed my perfect schedule, I was pissed. And when I say pissed I mean the First Beach in La Push had an unexpected tsunami for the rest of the week. And I'm still seething mad!

So, I did what any other gal would do, went to the office, charmspeaked the secretary to change my schedule back to normal and to automatically lie when Edweirdo demands to have it changed back! Take that you jackass!

And so, I immediately dig my heels of my six inch leather studded-boots (a birthday present from Ares) into the tiled floor; automatically making the asswipe stop.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked with his eyes roaming my body for any sign of injury. Fucking possessive asshole never lets me do anything I want to do!

"Eh-hm, actually my class is on the fourth floor. So, I'll be seeing you! Bye!" I forcibly wrench my hand from his overbearing grip and do a 180-degree spin on my heels and headed straight to the stairs. Ha, take that you pompous, overzealous, Roman-ass scum!

As I made my way to the stairs I have a shit-eating grin on my face the entire walk. I turn to look back at emo-boy and find him just staring with his mouth slightly open in shock, ha!

I turn back and make my way up the stairs to my classroom; can you guess which class it is? No? Well, here's a little hint…it has to do with my birth right.

Have you guessed it? Yes that is correct! It is most defiantly Mythology, and guess who the teacher is?

Hm, well let's see the teacher is some form of creature in human form…what is it?

…

Ding! Correct! It is a Fae! Kudos to you guys for guessing right! She's one of my closest friends at school besides Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Angela.

And yes, Angela is most defiantly a demigod. She is the daughter of Tyche the goddess of fortune, fate, chance, and providence. She was actually posted here from Camp in order to watch for oncoming attacks from Cronus. Oh yeah! That reminds I have to IM Jane and Alec!

And you're probably thinking: _'What the fuck! You mean as in Jane and Alec from the Volturi?!'_ then yes, yes I do. Actually they're my half-brother and half-sister. And before you ask the entire Volturi Coven is made up of Demigods turned vampires.

I and Perce are actually pretty close with all the members. Here's the thing, Uncle Hades had gotten so jealous that his niece Hecate made Empousai, so in order to contradict her; both he and Aphrodite created the Cold Ones one of the species of multiple vampires they had both created. So in short they are still monsters which mean that they can still be turned into a pile of golden ash. Also it was also a way for dear old Uncle Hades to give well-deserving demigods another chance at life as a vampire. See he ain't so bad now is he?

Anyway, Uncle Charlie and my mother Sally are half-brother and sister. They both share the same father but with different mothers, Uncle Charlie is the son of Nemesis whilst my mother is the daughter of Nyx. Once mom had turned eighteen she had legally changed her name to Jackson so that her future children wouldn't have to go through hell and back with monsters. Yeah…that didn't work out so well mom! Oh, yeah did I forget to mention that dad and mom both still love each other?!

No? Well, now you do; but don't tell my step-mother, Amphitrite she gets insanely jealous when the attention not focused on her.

I quickly make my way up the stairs and into Miss Lotus's class…ha-ha it still cracks me up that her name is Lotus. Want to know why, here's a hint: it resides in Las Vegas.

I walk into the classroom where I see Lotus standing on top of her desk trying to catch a mischievous and quiet obnoxious pixie. I quickly zap the pesky pixie with a miniature lightning bolt, which instantly made it drop to the ground like a fly.

The _'present'_ that Alice gave me was still in my hands, and damn that thing is heavy! I bend over grab the still paralyzed pixie by the wing and proceed to dump it into the trash can. Miss Lotus huffs in annoyance.

"Pesky damnable little pixies, always causing chaos!" she scowled angrily as she proceeded to hop off the desk landing perfectly on her feet.

Okay so here's the deal with the Mythology class, we made sure that every student inside this class is of demigod or have a godly heritage. So that means all the students have Ichor in their veins. So in other words, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Angela are in here with me.

I lug myself over to the table with my four friends in difficulty because of the damn box! It also didn't help the fact that my messenger bag isn't exactly light either.

"Yo, sup Ourá! What's with the box?" Emmett exclaimed loudly while with a huge grin that showed his perfect teeth.

"Huff-puff, you're stupid, fucking ass sister is what's with the box!" I growled as I slammed the box onto the table causing everyone in the room to wince from the high pitch sound of the box slamming onto the table. Damn, thing!

"The damn thing weighs at least a good four pounds! I swear to god Jasper that your wife is trying to fucking kill me here!" I scowled angrily as I forcibly yank the chair and roughly sat down beside Angela who was trying and failing to stop laughing.

"It ain't fuck'in funny Fortune Girl! That damned thing almost broke my damn arms off from lugging it up the four flights of stairs just to get 're!" I scowled in Angel's direction. Rose shook her head in disbelief at the weight.

"I told Alice, not to get you anything, but does she listen? **NO!** She NEVER listens to anyone!" Rose complained still shaking her head.

Miss Lotus started picking up the forms from all the students that their parents had signed allowing them to attend Camp Half-Blood. Of course my table didn't have to have any form because it was our job to make sure all twenty-five children are safely escorted to Camp Half-Blood.

How fun, right? (Sigh) sometimes I actually wonder if I'll ever get a vacation? The good news is that I'll get away from the crazy and mundane vampy duo! Praise Hades!

Mythology class is the only class that the gang and I can talk without being eavesdropped on, what with a mind reader and seer in the family, privacy happens to be nonexistent.

Okay so this is how it's gonna go down: we are gonna manipulate the Mist so all the people in town (not including Charlie and the students family) to completely forget that there even was a Mythology class and so the students would never even be born at all. Simple as pie! Except one tiny detail that we have to deal with though…Edweirdo and the Seer, still haven't figured out how to get around them though. But, we are working on it!

We actually leave for camp next week, so that means we have to make sure that the Mist is made just right for that specific reason.

Anyways, since I can control the Mist at will, I had allowed only those of Demigod heritage to see my real self (in other words only those in the Mythology class can see my true self). To everyone else in the world (besides if you're a demigod and if I actually like you) I was Bella Swan AKA my cousin Bell who **hates** the nickname Bella (I just decided to let everyone call me Bella to piss her off).

Two sets of silver/steel-grey eyes looked at me with mischievousness reflecting in their eyes. In case you didn't know turned demigods retain their old eye colors except that they become about twenty-times brighter than before. Non-turned demigods with the use of the Mist will see the illusion given off with either gold or red based on their diets. And, even if they drink from humans or animals their eyes stay the same becoming neither light nor dark.

By the way the silver/steel-grey eyes belong to both Jasper and Rosalie being the son and daughter of Athena; Emmett has glacier-ice blue eyes that show that he is the son of Hermes and finally Angel has deep violet-lavender eyes showing that she is the daughter of Tyche.

I have very weird feeling within the pit of my stomach that makes me think that the entire Cullen Coven will be coming on the trip with us, don't ask me why because I've got no idea at all.

"Hey, guys." I was anticipating the question I was going to ask the vamp-gods.

I took a long deep breath and just came out with it: "Is the rest of the coven coming as well?"

Jasper rubbed between his eyes in frustration, Emmett had annoyed looking scowl on his face, and Rosalie was glaring darkly down at the table…Angel (my nickname for Angela) and I looked at each other and shrugged, I'll take that as a yes then.

For **fuck's** sakes!

"Esme and Carlisle has already asked permission to be some of the supervisors on the trip to Miss Lotus and of course they were automatically accepted."

"What about Ed-bastard and Pixie-Vamp? Are they comin' too?" I gritted my teeth as my accent came out strong whenever I get agitated.

"Unfortunately" Emmett groaned in annoyance, which of course I could understand with having lived with those two for the better part of the last sixty years or so.

This trip is going to be very, very, very long. Not to mention putting kids that are ADHD and that includes all fucking twenty-five of 'em on one single bus for a ride to the airport which includes being put on a plane where a child of Poseidon will be in Zeus's domain won't that just be absolute pleasant and fun experience?!

"Hope you guys bring a lot of duct tape." Angel stated as she began to sketch a new design for an outfit that she would no doubt make me have and wear.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie just blinked in confusion at her.

I started to tap my fingers against the table's surface; damn ADHD's actin' up again!

"Why would we need to bring duct tape Angel?" Rosalie asked looking just as confused as me.

"Isn't it obvious? So we can tape Edweirdo and Pixie-Vamp's mouths shut of course, of course you're gonna have to make sure that it's Hecate's special tape and not regular so they won't be able to take it off." She stated as her pencil started to change to the color she wanted for a specific part of the design that she had begun to shade in.

"Ya' know that ain't such a bad idea! How many drachmas do ya have Em?" Jasper inquired looking at Emmett as he began to ruffle around in his pockets, he soon started pulling out random stuff from them and laying them on the table.

This included: lots of lint, crumpled up cash, several regular coins, his pocket knife, a map of the World (why he would have that I have no idea), his dad's Mulch-vitamins, a golden mango (which he no doubt got from his half-brothers known as Travis and Connor), and finally he found a large pouch of drachmas.

Rosalie groaned in despair as she saw the golden mango on the table whilst Jasper was grinning like a madman.

"Now let's see here…" he soon began to pour out an enormous amount of drachmas that made everyone at our table to gap at in disbelief.

"Emmett, did you steal these from passing half-bloods over the years?!" Rosalie glared accusingly at her husband who laughed a little at the accusation.

"Maybe…" was all he said.

It took us about an hour (Mythology Class lasts for two hours) to add up all the coins together, in total there was 6,593 drachmas. I shake my head at his skills as a thief. He truly is a son of Hermes.

"This should be more than enough to buy the tape from Hecate's store. Emmett we're taking a road trip to the Underworld tomorrow!" Jasper stated as he grinned wickedly, Rose sighed in defeat knowing she cannot stop her husband and brother.

"Mind if I tag along? It's been a while since I've seen Kero." I said not only do I want to Cerberus again, but secretly Nico as well.

Angel had a knowing smirk on her face; I silently glared at daring her to say it. She held her hands up in a surrender gesture.

Rosalie was also smirking already knowing the real reason that I want to go to the Underworld.

Damn, daughter of Athena, at least she's not as bad as Annabeth. Nobody could be as bad as Annabeth; she's the Queen of Sarcasm! Well maybe to the Duchess because Percy and dad say that I'm sharp tongued and a lot more sarcastic than Dionysus and Uncle Hades put together, blech!

Jasper, Rose, Angel, and Emmett already know that I plan on breaking up with Eddiekins today during my _birthday party_. Jasper had already figured out that since he is pathokinetic he is able to actually feel everyone's bloodlust on top of his own so Emmett and Rose are going to be beside him the entire time just in case something happens.

I wasn't gonna be taking any chances on this because I knew that Lady Aphrodite just loves this kind of stuff and it would just be like her to cause something horrible to happen.

Already knowing how much I hate it when people do things to my stuff without my permission, the guys told me about all the stuff the others are getting for my _birthday_ today. Smart move I'd say on their part, it also doesn't help that if I get pissed off First Beach will end like what happened to Japan two years ago. I've already cussed out my dad for doing what he had done, I love Japan still do in fact.

Angel continued to finish her designs for some new outfits (for me to have no doubt). Also it helps being in this class not just because all the demigods in the town are in here, it's because vampire gifts don't work if there is oh so many demigod's nearby. Which is a miracle in its self; I also have to wonder why this place isn't overrun with monsters already to the smell of our blood.

I happened to have a theory on that which both Smart kids confirm with that it has to do with the shapeshifters and the vampire's scents all over the west coast. Finally the bell had ringed signaling the end of school and the beginning of my hell. Oh, goodie!

Uncle Charlie knows better than to give me something I have no use for anyway so that's a plus and so does Aunt Renée and Uncle Phil. Phil might be the son of Ares and all but let me tell you that he fucking terrified of me being angry.

I slid my messenger bag over my frame and picked up the stupid box, **gah!**

"Want me to burn it for ya?" Emmett said grinning mischievously with his ice blue eyes glittering with hope.

"Actually could you possible chunk it in the ocean so the hippocampi in the area will have some dessert instead?" I answered smirking like a madwoman.

"No prob!" he grinned back taking the package and shoving it into his own bag. That thing is endless, kind of like the mini version of my infinity bag.

"See ya later Lucky Girl." I Angel a two-finger salute as we left the classroom, all four of us had to split up so in order to keep up appearances.

I make it out to my truck where Edweirdo was leaning against it. Looks like I'm gonna have to bring out the bleach again (sigh).

"Hello, love" he smiled crookedly, my acting skills kicking in.

"Hi" I replied as he leaned down and gave me a longing kiss on the lips. I'm gonna run outta of toothpaste before the end of the month aren't I? Well that figures seems as if I'm gonna have to stock up on toothpaste.

"Look I know you said that you hate parties, but Alice wouldn't listen so I'm going to drive you to our house." He practically demanded.

Fucking asshole…

So I unhappily placed my messenger bag into the bed of my truck and grudgingly walked to the soccer mom car. Edweirdo proceeded to open the passenger door for me as I sat down and buckled up.

We soon began the long drive to the Cullen house, this is it Ouránia! Either you wait till later or you do it now.

"Edward we need to talk." There I said it!

Ed-bastard began looking questioningly at me waiting for me to continue on with what I plan on saying.

Here goes nothin', "I can't keep pretending anymore." I began

"Pretend with what love?" Zeus, is he stupid or just thick-headed?

I sigh and begun to rub the area between my eyes, "Of this Edward, I can't keep on pretending to love you when I'm already dating someone else!" I exclaimed, the car had immediately braked on the lone dirt road towards the mansion. I had almost gone through the windshield if it weren't for the seatbelt.

Out of the corner of my eye I had noticed that Mind Reader was gripping the steering wheel so hard that indications of his hands were left on it.

Edweirdo's jaw twitched slightly as he glared darkly in front of him.

He soon began to take deep and calming breathes which he not needed.

He soon began to smirk, oh boy…

"Very funny love!" he grinned charmingly at me trying to dazzle me. For fuck's sake!

He has to be an idiot!

I just shake my head in retaliation as the car soon came up to the house.

After he parked the car, we had gotten out. I had actually gotten out faster than he did so he was shocked as I walked past him.

I immediately stop just a few short feet from the front door, my fists clench together in frustration.

I quickly turn around towards Edweirdo, "Wrong Edward! I have never once loved you! Have you ever wondered why I have never once said 'I love you' to your face? It's because I already love someone else! And no it wasn't because I was cheating on you, I was already dating him way before I had even met you!" I screamed out at him, the others soon appeared to find out what was going on.

Esme had her hands covering her mouth in shock; Carlisle's eyes were widening in shock at my tone.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were trying and failing at concealing their huge smiles and laughs.

Alice was doing a perfect imitation of a goldfish, which reminds me I have to feed Pinky when I get home…

"No love, you are obviously unwell and do not know what you are saying." He stated, his eyes turning coal black with rage.

I just shake my head and laugh hysterically, which is what caused Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie to burst out into laughter.

"Guys, care to help me here in explaining to Edweirdo that he was only a distraction?" I angrily point to him as I stare at my laughing cousins.

"We're sorry Ourá! But, this is just too damn funny!" Emmett bellowed clutching his stomach.

"Jasper, please tell Edward what I feel when I am in his presence and when he kisses me" I ordered the Major.

He immediately calms down, and sent calming waves to Emmett and Rosalie.

"I assure you Edward that what she feels for you is not my doing and that this is what she truly feels for you." he began just for warning class.

"When she is near you she gives off disgust, repulsion, anger, annoyance, boredom, misery, hatred, depression, ashamed, and irritation." The Major finally finished off the long and depressing list of emotions that I feel when near Edweirdo's form.

Whilst he read off the emotions Edweirdo's eyes turned even blacker if possible and he started to growl.

What a fucking pansy. Hmm…I wonder if he'll he pop like Percy did when he had thought that Blackjack had gotten Mahjong pregnant. Ohhh…that would be the greatest thing since cable television!

"So now you see what I truly feel about you when I'm even beside your own figure! Face it Edweirdo, it's over, done, finite, terminated, ended, finished, closed, finis, annihilated, obliterated, erased, its fucking **OVER**!" I ranted and raved as I shouted the final word from my overly long list of synonyms for the word done. Thank you, thesaurus!

"Hold up, you love Edward I've seen it!" Alice argued, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle nodded their heads in agreement.

Pft…I was trying so hard not to burst out into laughter when she said that, oh my god!

"Bwahhhahahaha, man you really are stupid! Those were _false_ visions, Pixie Girl! In other words, they are never gonna 'en!" I panted out as I continued to laugh whilst clutching my stomach.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all laughing beside me in the same state. Ha, and they say that vampires have an unimaginable IQ level, what a bunch of bullshit!

My cell then decided it was gonna ring, _Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki_ blasted in the air.

"I gotta take this," I stated while holding up one finger as I answered my non-welcomed call.

"Ouránia, we've a serious problem!" Lotus shouted through all of the noise in the background, screams were heard and they so loud I had to pull my cell away from my ear, damn.

"What the hell is goin' on Glitter Gal?" I demanded as I glared angrily ahead,

Edweirdo had taken this particular time to come to my side and try to put his arms around my waist. Stupid ass, goddamn, no good, fuckin' asshole!

I move outta the way before he can touch as I make my way over to Em, Jazz, and Rose.

'_Watch out!'_

'_Hisssss'_

Okay that was defiantly Angel. And that hissing does not sound good.

'_Roar, snort'_

'_Woah!'_

"Monsters, they've broke the barrier! We need to get outta here **NOW**!" Lotus screamed as whooshing sound neared the speaker.

Shit.

I shut off my cell and turn towards Rose, Em, and Jazz who all heard what was happening and was looking worried.

My expression turned hard, "Rose is my bike here?" I questioned, if not we'll just gonna have to take the other cars.

"Yeah, it came in last week and I've already got it upgraded." Rose stated with her grey eyes hard.

"Alright, guys change of plans we're goin' to camp now" I stressed the now part as we make our way towards the garage. The rest of the Cullen's following close behind us in confusion.

There she was my brand new black and sapphire blue Yamaha 2015 YZF-R125 motorcycle, and with the new upgrades can now get up to three-hundred miles an hour in 0.62 seconds. (Sigh) it's my dream bike, that dad had given me as a Christmas present last year.

Oh, how I missed you baby! That old monster of a truck I drive around doesn't even begin to compare to my baby.

I smiled largely as my eyes take in the new chrome star hubcaps and sleek leather seats.

Rose did great with tuning her up!

"Catch!" Rose shouted catching my attention as the keys were thrown directly towards me, and I catch 'em with ease.

"Let's move guys. We need to take these kids to camp as fast as we can, I'm gonna call Jake, Lee, and Seth to help." I take out my cell and sent a text to Leah and Seth Clearwater (their also my half-brother and half-sister), along with Jacob Black (another one of my many cousins) to come and meet us at Hopemill Park.

I jump on my bike and start up the engine, revving it up immediately.

Rosalie, Em, and Jazz each jump into their own cars whilst the rest of Cullen's remain in shock; well more like Ed-bastard is seething mad.

I tear out of the garage with Rose in her M3 Convertible, Em in his Jeep Wrangler, and Jazz in his black Mustang.

The rest of the Cullen's were behind us running with trying to catch up with us. We came to an intersection where Jake skidded in with his Rabbit, Leah with her Audi R8, and Seth on his Suzuki 2012 R15 motorcycle.

I motion my hand for them to follow us towards the park. Loud explosions rocked through the air as we all skidded towards a halt.

I quickly shut off my bike and activate **Drepáni Tou Neroú **(Aqua Scythe in English) from its dormant form.

I twirl it around my body making the long blade instantly lengthen in length so now it was twice its own length. I quickly jump in front of a kid from the Mythology class who was being attacked by a Minotaur. I instantly sliced through it with my blade with ease, the kid who I now recognized as Hailey Leeds sighed in relief.

"Quick jump inside one of the cars and do not move!" I ordered reading my scythe to do more fighting.

Rose had her Celestial Bronze sword drawn as she sliced through several Empousai at once as she protected more kids.

"Guys, tell the kids to jump into any of the cars and to stay there!" I shouted as I dodged a Cyclops club. I proceeded to slice its head off in retaliation.

I notice Lucky Girl throwing multiple fire balls at several random monsters as she protected three more students.

Emmett had on his winged shoes with his Imperial Gold sword in his hands as he sliced through several monsters in the air. Jasper had his Celestial Bronze sword as he sliced off a hellhound's head.

I turn my head and notice that Cullen's were frozen at the sight of the battle. Tch…what a bunch of fucking-ass pansies. I twirl my scythe and it transforms into a bow and arrows appear strapped to my back. I pull back the bowstring as an arrow materialized at the ready. I narrow my eyes in order to get a better view of a monster.

By now only two kids remained whilst the rest were safe with the cars. A minotaur that I instantly recognized as being the same one both me and my brother had killed on her first day as half-bloods and then again last summer. Doesn't this guy ever know when to quit? Geez, I swiftly aim my arrow at the monster's weak point. The base of its neck, then I let the arrow fly at an amazing speeds as it engulfed itself in flames.

"**ROARRR!"** the Minotaur instantly turned to dust as the arrow pierced its neck, it was through and through shot.

Well, that was the last of the monsters, my bow and arrows transformed back into my scythe with its normal length blade.

I quickly run over to the two kids that were cornered by that minotaur. I instantly check for any wounds, finding that they had none.

"Come on you two, let's go to the others." I said stiffly on high alert for anymore monsters that decided to pop out like a jack in the box.

I gripped my scythe in my right hand as the kids follow me towards where the others are located on the other side of the park.

Thankfully no monsters appeared so we were finally able to catch our breaths from all the hiking.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Angel, Jake, Leah, and Seth had gathered the kids in one big group. As we approached the group I had noticed the Cullen's had finally snapped out of their flabbergasted stupor and was now starring at me in concern and sympathy.

Fuck, don't tell me to the Mist didn't work! If it did then I wanna know just what the hell it showed them anyway.

"Bella, put that thing down this instant!" Edweirdo shouted as he zoomed his way over to my hunched over figure as I leaned against my scythe in order to catch my breathe. Oh, for fuck sakes!

I straighten myself back up and glare dangerously at him as he tried to yank my scythe from my iron-like grip. I in turn yank my arm out of his steel-like grasp with a swoosh in the air from the blade of my scythe.

"Ha! Ourá? Oh my Hades, that would happen when Chaos comes back!" Jake yelled as the gang were holding their sides from laughing so hard and was leaning against each other for support. The kids that I had saved had already joined the other kids so now it was just the sparklpire and me, don't I have the best of luck?

I twist my scythe around in the air and stop the blade dangerously close to Edweirdo's neck. Edweirdo himself looked as if he would've pissed himself if he could've.

"First off Cullen," I spat Cullen out in an unnatural amount of hatred as I felt my eyes turn red.

"You do not tell me what to do." I stress out every word in venom.

"Second, I've held and fought with this scythe for the past two years. I know what I'mma doin'!" I growl loudly as everyone continued to stare at us, the others had calmed down and were now shaking their heads in disbelief at the garbage Cullen is spewing out now.

"Love, you can injure yourself! And, you know that Jasper has not mastered the complete control of the animal diet! He can drain you dry if you so much as fall!" Edweirdo accused, as I and the gang glare darkly at him for degrading Jasper like that.

My eyes flash brightly as Edward gasps in surprise and takes a step back in surprise and fear. Yeah, that's right Gayward, you should be afraid, very afraid.

"For your information, Edward," I spat out his name is disgust as I continue to glare at him, "Jasper happens to have much better control than Carlisle could ever accomplish! And do want to know why?" I smiled lightly as my eyes became brighter and brighter in silent rage.

"Its because he's an empath, and empath's can sense other beings emotions. So, in layman's terms, not only does he have to deal with his own bloodlust he has to deal with four other vampire's on top of his own! So, of course he won't be that in control, dipshit!" I screamed as I got closer and closer to him with each word.

"Ocean!" A deep male voiced yelled as everyone's heads snapped towards the direction it came from. And so, there stood Laurent, James, and Vikki.

Soon a large grin spread on my face as I smiled in happiness at the sight of my other cousins. Soon all three of them were in front of us, but of course the Cullen's took it the wrong way...Zeus have mercy upon us all!

Edweirdo was crouched down and was snarling angrily at the presence of my three friends. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were also crouched in front of me and snarling, whilst Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were giving the other trio a happy grin.

"James" Edweirdo spat out in disgust, "I saw my brothers rip you apart myself! You were nothing but a pile of ash! How are you still alive?!" Edweirdo growled as he continued to crouch in front of me.

Oh boy, this is gonna be fun ain't it? My left eye started to twitch slightly from either annoyance or amusement that of which I could not tell nor do I give a flying Pegasus's ass.

"Jamie, Vikki, Ron!" I shouted as I raced passed the Cullen's crouched figures as I continued to literally jump on James with my scythe still in hand.

"Woah, there Ocean! I've missed you too, cuz! Still with the mind reader, eh?" Jamie grinned showing his teeth while I just smiled lightly in happiness.

"I see you've been taken my advice at how to fix up your hair," Vikki examined me slightly while I was in her husband's arms in approvement.

"Yep, you've should've seen Perce's face when I had IM'd him with a new style, he actually fainted from shock! Annie had to actually let Blackjack kick him all the way towards the coast because he wouldn't wake up!" I grinned in accomplishment as I willed my scythe to turn back into its dormant form.

"Ah, man amour, you truly are a child of Poseidon!" Ron laughed slightly in humor at the thoughts of Blackjack kicking Percy into the coast.

"Love, get away from them! Their monsters!" Edweirdo shouted as Esme, Carlisle, and Alice all nodded their heads in agreement in the background.

I tensed slightly as raw anger consumed me.

"Ya, should'nt said th'at part'ner." Jasper commented shaking his head in disgust.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jake, Seth, and Leah all began to glare darkly at him in hatred.

I silently step out of Jamie's grip, I bet you could literally feel the rage that surrounded my body as I swiftly walked towards Fuckward in slow threatening steps.

Edward of course stood his ground, he would'nt want a meager _human_ to upstage him now would he?

"Listen here, and you better listen well Cullen because I am only going to say this once and _only once_" I literally hissed as a dark aura shrouded over me as I glared darkly at Edweirdo that could send Cerberus running with his tail between his legs.

"You do **not** know me, you do **not** own me, and you most certainly do **not** order **me** around." I hissed as I knew my eyes were now a raging sea of anger as Cullen shivered in terror when I was near his face.

I move back swiftly and turn on my heels to face the group that has now been joined by the three new cousins.

"I want at least two of you in each car with a group, each group will go into different directions and meet up at Camp. If you guys run into any monsters, well you guys," I addressed as I nodded my head towards my cousins.

"Know exactly what to do. And remember if one your charges strays away from the group one of you will track them before anything can happen. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I sharply asked as I starred each and every one of them in the eye. They all had a look of determination on their faces as they all nodded in acknowledgment.

I close my eyes as I breathe in deeply through my mouth.

"Okay, there is approximately thirty kids, they all will be split off into four groups: four of five and one of ten, each group will have two guardians an one will be the designated driver and tracker for the safety of the trip. The other guardian will be in charge of making sure none of the little bastards run off or get separated from the group. Each group will take a vehicle unless you went on a motorcycle, then the other guardian can take the bike and guard the rear as you make your way to camp." I instructed as each went into the pairs as instructed: Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Laurent, Jake and Leah, James and Victoria, Lotus and Angel, Seth and me.

"I'll be takin' the rest of 'em with me, Seth your with me buddy. The Cullen's will follow after me and Seth as we make our way to Camp by running. I won't allow some petty normal vamps suck my charges dry, not on my watch. Seth your driving the Audi and I'll take my bike. Alright, everyone good?" I clasped my hands together as the gang nodded, soon all the charges were huddled into the numbered groups. I toss the keys to my Audi to Seth as he catches them as he instructs the others inside. I make my way confidently to my parked bike. Well, I would've been if some certain nosy-asses vampires weren't blockin' it from my view. I narrow my eyes slightly, they'd better not touch my baby otherwise Uncle Hades is gonna flip when four regular vamps make a surprise visit to him.

I growl softly as I noticed that Fuckward was touching my bike and examining it.

"I would suggest you back away from the bike, least you lose that arm." I pushed passed a distraught Esme and Carlisle along with a depressed Alice.

"Love, you are not riding this monstrosity! Come, I and my family take you in one of our cars." He practically oozed disgust as he looked at my bike.

I hissed slightly at his insults, "Do you have short term memory loss? What did I just tell you not a mere _twenty minutes ago_? I **am** taking my bike and you four **will** be running behind us." If that wasn't clues enough than I need to call Mr. D and check to see if they've been sniffing any wild Lotus Flowers nearby. Geez...

"Son, I think it would be wise as to listen to Bella." Carlisle warned stiffly as he continued to look at me in a depressed manner. Edweirdo growls in agitation as I just smirk in victory. Even if Carlisle never gave the warning, I would've givin' him my own form of a warning, namely maiming him and bury his separate body part deep underground.

"You better keep up, and if you happen to lose track of us, well..." I smirked lightly as I fixed my leather jacket tightly around my chest with the moonlight reflecting off the shiny skin.

"Then that's your own problem." I finished as I turned the ignition on as the engine purred to life and I put it into gear and moved forward in front of the groups. I turn around and nod my head and they each took off into a different direction but all heading to the same place.

I pulled up to my group as Seth revved the engine and grinned brightly at me as I give him a smile return. Soon were on our way to Camp with four vamps behind us. My life just keeps gettin' better and better don't it?


	2. Profile: Ouránia Celestica Jackson

**All characters that are underlined belong to me and me alone! Ouránia also belongs to me, any and all characters that are recognized from different series belong to the original owners!**

**Name**: Ouránia Celestica Jackson

**Name Origin**: Ourá Jackson is named after the famed Greek personification of the sky by her mother because Ouránia also means Celestial in ancient Greek and was the mother of Chaos.

**Nickname(s):** Ourá/Jackie/Jackyie/Ránia/Ran/Rin/Rina/Nia/Ana/Aura/Cel/Celestica/Celestia/Mystic/Celestial/Cele/Celest/Celesta/Mermaid Girl/Water Gal/Ocean

**Aliases**: Bella Swan (Quest)

Anna White (Quest)

Nancy Drew (Alias)

Grace Hunter (Quest)

Ophelia North (Alias)

Erin Willowbrook (Quest)

Rachel Jenkins (Quest)

Allana Knight (Quest)

Piper McRiley (Alias)

Diantha Manson (Alias)

Valor Fields (Alias)

Iona Kenzaki (Alias)

**DOB**: August 18, 1993

**Physical Age**: 14* turning 15 then 16 and stops aging at the last age listed

**Actual Age**: Immortal *acquired later on after falling into the Chaos Void*

**Species**: Primordial Goddess (Reborn after falling into Chaos to save her brother; soul actually belongs to the ancient goddess Celestial [Chaos's Mother])

Demigoddess

**Gender**: Female

**Height**: 5'1-5'12

**Weight**: 105-189

**Hair Color**: Midnight-jet black with natural multicolored highlights (changes depending upon her wishes)/any

**Eye Color**: Ocean blue-green (changes depending upon her wishes)/any

**Dialogue**: Unlike her brother and other Northerners; she speaks with a heavy Louisianan-Creole-French accent that is much stronger than her cousin Hazel's accent is; which is considered to be one of her most unique traits that she has as her family is not descended from the south at all

**Family**: Poseidon/Neptune (Father)

Sally (Swan) Jackson (Mother) [Daughter of Nyx] *Changed to Jackson when 18*

Perseus "Percy" Jackson (Twin Brother) [Son of Poseidon]

Nico Di Angelo (Cousin/Boyfriend) [Son of Hades]

Thalia Grace (Cousin) [Daughter of Zeus]

Jason Grace (Cousin) [Son of Jupiter]

Adolf Hitler (Cousin) [Son of Pluto] *Deceased

Franklin Delano Roosevelt (Cousin) [Son of Zeus] *Deceased

**Chaos (Son) [As Celestial]**

Rhea (Grandmother)

Cronus (Grandfather)

Hestia (Aunt)

Triton (Half-Brother)

Rhode (Half-Sister)

Benthesikyme (Half-Sister)

Kymopoleia (Half-Sister)

Despoina (Half-Sister)

Pegasus (Half-Siblings) [Immortal Horses]

Antaeus (Half-Sister)

Charybdis (Half-Sister)

Winston Churchill (Half-Brother) [Son of Poseidon] *Deceased

Arion (Half-Brother) [Immortal Horse]

Nyx (Grandmother)

Nemesis (Grandmother)

Emmett McCarthy-Cullen (Cousin) [Son of Hermes]

Rosalie Hale (Cousin) [Daughter of Athena]

Jasper Whitlock-Hale (Cousin) [Son of Athena]

Nathaniel Swan (Grandfather) *Deceased

Agatha Swan (Step-Grandmother) *Deceased

Tyson (Half-Brother) [Cyclops]

Victoria Nixon (Cousin) [Daughter of Hades]

James Huntsman (Cousin) [Son of Apollo]

Laurent Le Bois (Cousin) [Son of Minerva]

Bianca Di Angelo (Best Friend/Cousin) *Deceased [Daughter of Hades]

Charles "Charlie" Swan (Paternal Uncle) [Son of Nemesis]

Isabella "Bell" Swan (Cousin) [Daughter of Nyx and Legacy of Nemesis]

Jane Volturi (Half-Sister) [Daughter of Neptune]

Alec Volturi (Half-Brother) [Son of Neptune]

Demetri Volturi (Cousin) [Son of Hermes]

Felix Volturi (Cousin) [Son of Mercury]

Reneé Higginbotham-Swan-Dwyer (Aunt/Cousin) [Daughter of Aphrodite]

Phil Dwyer (Uncle/Cousin) [Son of Ares]

Hazel Lévesque (Cousin) [Daughter of Pluto]

Angela Webber (Cousin) [Daughter of Tyche]

Carlisle Cullen (Cousin) [Son of Apollo and Legacy of Athena]

Alice Brandon-Cullen (Cousin) [Daughter of Victoria and Legacy of Apollo]

Edward Masen-Cullen (Cousin) [Son of Apollo and Legacy of Athena]

Esme Platt-Cullen (Cousin) [Daughter of Demeter and Legacy of Aphrodite]

Tyche/Fortuna Cabin (Cousins)

Ares/Mars (Cousin)

Demeter/Ceres (Aunt)

Demeter/Ceres Cabin (Cousins)

Hermes/Mercury (Cousin)

Hermes/Mercury Cabin (Cousins)

Aphrodite/Venus Cabin (Cousins)

Apollo Cabin (Cousins)

Poseidon/Neptune Cabin (Half-Siblings)

Artemis/Diana Cabin (Cousins)

Hephaestus/Vulcan Cabin (Cousins)

Athena/Minerva Cabin (Cousins)

Zeus/Jupiter Cabin (Cousins)

Hades/Pluto Cabin (Cousins)

Ares/Mars Cabin (Cousins)

Athena/Minerva (Cousin)

Dionysus/Bacchus (Cousin)

Hephaestus/Vulcan (Cousin)

Dionysus/Bacchus Cabin (Cousins)

Bellona (Cousin)

Bellona Cabin (Cousins)

Hylla Ramirez (Cousin) [Daughter of Bellona]

Reyna Ramirez (Cousin) [Daughter of Bellona]

Aphrodite/Venus (Cousin)

The Muses (Cousins) [Daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne]

Hades/Pluto (Uncle)

Zeus/Jupiter (Uncle)

Paul Blofis (Step-Father)

Amphitrite (Step-Mother)

Hera/Juno (Aunt)

Gabe Ugliano (Ex-Step-Father)

**Title(s):** The head of the Astrological Council

Goddess of Astrological figures, magic, protection, disguises, demi-gods, elements, creatures, emotions, waves, women, rebirth, life, death, destruction, virtue and heavenly bodies

_Mother of Chaos_

Prophesied Child

Savior of Olympus

Hero of Olympus

**Daughter of Poseidon/Neptune**

_Host of Celestial_

_Reincarnation of Celestial_

**Fatal Flaw**: Her fatal flaw is _pressure_; whenever she is pressured by something (normally by something very big) it causes her to become indecisive in her decisions and judgment in plans and strategies. She has found a way to repress her flaw by ignoring all things that are seen as a distraction to her and to focus on one thing in that time period.

**Home**: Manhattan, New York (Birthplace)

Forks, Washington (Quest)

Camp Jupiter

Camp Half-Blood

_Mount Olympus_

_Celestial Palace_

**Affliction(s)**: Camp Half-Blood

Olympus

_Chaos_

_Celestial_

Camp Jupiter

Volturi Coven

Poseidon/Neptune Cabin

**Weapon(s)**: Riptide (Frequently) [Dormant form pen]

Aqua Scythe (Currently) [Dormant form necklace]

Celestial Sword/Scythe (Currently) [Dormant form bracelet]

Celestial Bronze Weapons (Various) [Dormant form varies]

**Friend(s)**: Annabeth Chase (Percy's Girlfriend/Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Athena]

Thalia Grace (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Zeus]

Jason Grace (Close Friend/Cousin) [Son of Jupiter]

Clarisse La Rue (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Ares]

Nico Di Angelo (Cousin/Boyfriend) [Son of Hades]

Salina Beauregard (Best Friend/Cousin/Charles's Girlfriend) [Daughter of Aphrodite]

Bianca Di Angelo (Best Friend/Cousin) *Deceased [Daughter of Hades]

Sadie Kane (Best Friend) [Host of Isis]

Angela Webber (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Tyche]

Zoë Nightshade (Best Friend) [Daughter of Atlas and Hunter of Artemis]

Piper McLean (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Venus]

Hazel Lévesque (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Pluto]

Frank Zhang (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Mars]

Chiron (Father-Figure/Close Friend) [Centaur]

Leo Valdez (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Hephaestus]

Charles Beckondorf (Best Friend/Salina's Boyfriend/Cousin) [Son of Hephaestus]

Grover Underwood (Best Friend) [Satyr]

Percy Jackson (Best Friend/Twin Brother) [Son of Poseidon]

Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Best Friend/Cousin) [Oracle of Apollo]

Charlie Swan (Paternal Uncle/Best Friend) [Son of Nemesis]

Octavian Simmons (Acquaintance/Cousin) [Son of Apollo]

Renata Volturi (Best Friend) [Daughter of Soteira] *Goddess of Protection & Safety

Corin Volturi (Best Friend) [Daughter of Hedone] *Spirit of pleasure, enjoyment, and delight

Connor Stoll (Cousin/Best Friend) [Son of Hermes]

Travis Stoll (Cousin/Best Friend) [Son of Hermes]

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Bellona]

Hylla Ramirez-Arellano (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Bellona]

Victoria Nixon (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Hades]

James Huntsman (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Apollo]

Laurent Le Bois (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Minerva]

Heidi Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Venus]

Afton Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) [Son of Vulcan]

Santiago Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) [Son of Hephaestus]

Chelsea Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Amphictyonis] *A form of Demeter

Alec Volturi (Best Friend/Half-Brother) [Son of Neptune and Legacy of Pluto]

Jane Volturi (Best Friend/Half-Sister) [Daughter of Neptune and Legacy of Pluto]

Demetri Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Hermes]

Felix Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Mercury]

Emmett McCarthy-Cullen (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Hermes and Legacy of Ares]

Jasper Whitlock-Hale (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Athena and Legacy of Ares]

Rosalie Hale (Best Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Athena] *Former Hunter of Artemis after being turned

Aro Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) [Son of Bacchus]

Marcus Volturi (Father-Figure/Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Venus and Legacy of Eros]

Caius Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) [Son of Mars and Legacy of Athena]

Carlisle Cullen (Close Friend/Cousin) [Son of Apollo and Legacy of Athena]

Esme Cullen (Close Friend/Cousin) [Daughter of Demeter and Legacy of Aphrodite]

Alice Cullen (Ex-Best Friend/Acquaintance/Cousin) [Daughter of Victoria and Legacy of Apollo]

Edward Cullen (Ex-Boyfriend/Cousin) [Son of Apollo and Legacy of Athena]

Seth Clearwater (Half-Brother/Best Friend) [Son of Poseidon]

Leah Clearwater (Half-Sister/Best Friend) [Daughter of Poseidon]

Jacob Black (Cousin/Best Friend) [Son of Hephaestus]

Damon Salvatore (Best Friend/Half-Brother) [Son of Poseidon and Legacy of Athena]

Stefan Salvatore (Close Friend/Half-Brother) [Son of Poseidon and Legacy of Athena]

Elena Gilbert-Salvatore (Best Friend/Sister-in-Law) [Daughter of Aphrodite and wife to Stefan]

Callisto Maxcroft-Salvatore (Best Friend/Sister-in-Law) [Daughter of Tyche and wife to Damon]

Harry Potter (Half-Brother) [Son of Neptune and Legacy of Apollo]

Hermione Granger-Malfoy (Best Friend/Half-Sister) [Daughter of Athena and Poseidon and wife to Draco Malfoy]

Draco Malfoy (Best Friend/Brother-in-Law) [Legacy of Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Zeus, Hades, and Apollo]

Ginny Weasley-Zabini (Close Friend/Cousin) [Legacy of Fortuna and Venus and wife to Blaise Zabini]

Blaise Zabini (Best Friend/Cousin) [Son of Jupiter and Legacy of Hades]

Sam Winchester (Best Friend/Half-Brother) [Son of Neptune]

Dean Winchester (Best Friend/Half-Brother) [Son of Poseidon]

Nicole Dean (Cousin) [Daughter of Ceres]

Dakota Winston (Cousin) [Son of Bacchus]

Chris Rodriguez (Cousin) [Son of Hermes]

Tabitha Gregory (Aunt/Cousin) [Daughter of Nemesis]

Kane Vanderbilt (Uncle/Cousin) [Son of Nemesis]

Brittany Ulysses (Aunt/Cousin) [Daughter of Nemesis]

Penelope Danger (Aunt/Cousin) [Daughter of Nemesis]

Deidra Sebastian (Cousin) [Daughter of Hecate]

Sally McPherson (Cousin) [Daughter of Hecate]

Ralph Laws (Cousin) [Son of Hecate]

Milo Jordans (Cousin) [Son of Hecate]

Yves Kelly (Cousin) [Son of Hecate]

Mollie Blanche (Cousin) [Daughter of Hecate]

Ethan Nakamura (Uncle/Cousin) [Son of Nemesis] *Deceased

Elisa Manson (Cousin) [Daughter of Hermes]

Valorize Manson (Cousin) [Daughter of Hermes]

Himiko Yoshimura (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Hermes and Hunter of Artemis]

Hoshi Toshiba (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Mercury]

Felicity Hanson (Cousin) [Daughter of Ceres]

Janice Marks (Cousin) [Daughter of Venus]

Katie Gardner (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Demeter]

Miranda Gardiner (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Demeter]

Sean Adams (Cousin) [Son of Demeter]

Kellsey Harrison (Cousin) [Daughter of Demeter]

Lance Vincent (Cousin) [Son of Demeter]

Mason Ryan (Cousin) [Son of Demeter]

Sherman Tucker (Cousin) [Son of Ares]

Mark Thomas (Cousin) [Son of Ares]

Phobos (Cousin) [Son of Ares] *Immortal

Deimos (Cousin) [Son of Ares] *Immortal

Lee Fletcher (Cousin) [Son of Apollo]

Michael Yew (Cousin) [Son of Apollo]

Will Solace (Cousin/Close Friend) [Son of Apollo]

Kayla Granger (Cousin/Close Friend) [Daughter of Apollo]

Austin Hayes (Cousin) [Son of Apollo]

Beth Fine (Cousin) [Daughter of Apollo]

Agatha King (Cousin) [Daughter of Apollo]

Raven Daniels (Cousin/Close Friend) [Daughter of Apollo]

Jake Mason (Cousin) [Son of Hephaestus]

Nyssa Jacobs (Cousin) [Daughter of Hephaestus]

Heather Benson (Cousin) [Daughter of Hephaestus]

Courtney Young (Cousin) [Daughter of Hephaestus]

Harley Issacs (Cousin) [Son of Hephaestus]

Christopher Anderson (Cousin) [Son of Hephaestus]

Castor House (Cousin/Close Friend) [Son of Dionysus]

Pollux House (Cousin/Close Friend) [Son of Dionysus]

Kyle Hill (Cousin/Close Friend) [Son of Dionysus]

Tammy Fairday (Cousin) [Daughter of Dionysus]

Frankie Hanamaru (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Dionysus]

Callyie Yves (Cousin) [Daughter of Dionysus and Hunter of Artemis]

Drew Tanaka (Cousin) [Daughter of Aphrodite]

Mitchell Johnson (Cousin) [Son of Aphrodite]

Lacy Mitchells (Cousin) [Daughter of Aphrodite and Hunter of Artemis]

Marcy Jacobs (Cousin) [Daughter of Aphrodite]

Yvonne Pipers (Cousin) [Daughter of Aphrodite and Hunter of Artemis]

Matt Erikson (Cousin) [Son of Aphrodite]

Luther Marshall (Cousin) [Son of Aphrodite]

Adam Dawson (Cousin) [Son of Aphrodite]

Malcolm West (Cousin) [Son of Athena]

Nathan Vanderbilt (Cousin) [Son of Athena]

Kendall Quincy (Cousin) [Son of Athena]

Ophelia Knight (Cousin) [Daughter of Athena]

Faith Carter (Cousin) [Daughter of Athena]

Ian Randall (Cousin) [Son of Athena]

Butch Peters (Cousin) [Son of Iris]

Hope Western (Cousin) [Daughter of Iris]

Hanna Bracken (Cousin) [Daughter of Iris]

Lorelei Mason (Cousin) [Daughter of Iris]

Elaina Moore (Cousin) [Daughter of Iris]

Johnny Meadows (Cousin) [Son of Iris]

Greg Diamonds (Cousin) [Son of Iris]

Ray Samuels (Cousin) [Son of Iris]

Clovis Night (Cousin) [Daughter of Hypnos]

Dan Jordon (Cousin) [Son of Hypnos]

Echo Michaels (Cousin/Close Friend) [Daughter of Hypnos]

Tim Rogers (Cousin) [Son of Hypnos]

Ginger Malcolm (Cousin) [Daughter of Hypnos and Hunter of Artemis]

Lou-Ellen Mallory (Cousin) [Daughter of Hecate]

Cassandra North (Cousin) [Daughter of Hecate]

Eloise Vincent (Cousin) [Daughter of Hecate]

Janie Winterstorm (Cousin) [Daughter of Hecate]

Melody West (Cousin/Best Friend) [Daughter of Hecate and Hunter of Artemis]

Mark Bradley (Cousin) [Son of Hecate]

Hugh Lawson (Cousin) [Son of Hecate]

Xavier Lawson (Cousin) [Son of Hecate]

Zeke Fields (Cousin) [Son of Hecate]

Kiley Carson (Cousin) [Daughter of Atlas and Hunter of Artemis]

Rainy Thompson (Aunt/Cousin) [Daughter of Nyx]

Carlie Young (Aunt/Cousin) [Daughter of Nyx]

Carla Young (Aunt/Cousin) [Daughter of Nyx]

Gina Key (Cousin) [Daughter of Eirene]

Lukas Martin (Cousin) [Son of Eirene]

Ivan Morison (Cousin) [Son of Eirene]

Iola Roberson (Cousin) [Daughter of Eirene and Hunter of Artemis]

Jamie Hendrickson (Cousin) [Daughter of Eirene]

Tommy Freedman (Cousin) [Son of Eirene]

Kevin Erikson (Cousin) [Son of Eirene]

Evan Marshall (Cousin) [Son of Hebe]

Julia Tate (Cousin) [Daughter of Hebe]

April Victor (Cousin) [Daughter of Hebe]

Chante Morganson (Cousin) [Daughter of Hebe]

Hector Lastet (Cousin) [Son of Hebe]

Cassie Daws (Cousin) [Daughter of Hebe]

Fred Maximoff (Cousin) [Son of Hebe]

Tanner Samuels (Cousin) [Son of Hebe]

Hailey Burrows (Cousin) [Daughter of Morpheus]

Simon Nelson (Cousin) [Son of Morpheus]

Simone Nelson (Cousin) [Daughter of Morpheus]

Carlos Dennison (Cousin) [Son of Morpheus]

Aaron Winston (Cousin) [Son of Morpheus]

Winter House (Cousin) [Daughter of Aeolus]

Summer House (Cousin) [Daughter of Aeolus]

Autumn House (Cousin) [Daughter of Aeolus]

Spring House (Cousin) [Daughter of Aeolus]

Corey Newman (Cousin) [Son of Aeolus]

Robert Fair (Cousin) [Son of Aeolus]

Keenan Storm (Cousin) [Son of Aeolus]

Lane Fields (Cousin) [Son of Aeolus]

Pansy Timbers (Cousin) [Daughter of Chloris]

Daisy Woods (Cousin) [Daughter of Chloris]

Blossom Elder (Cousin) [Daughter of Chloris]

Marigold Elm (Cousin) [Daughter of Chloris]

Tulip Juniper (Cousin) [Daughter of Chloris]

Violet Oak (Cousin) [Daughter of Chloris]

Luke Castellan (Ex-Friend/Cousin) [Son of Hermes]

**Enemies**: **Gaea**

Alcyoneus

Polybotes

Ophion

Coeus

Crius

Oceanus

Lelantos

Astraeus

Menoetius

Typhon

Monsters

**Kronos**

Prometheus

Atlas

Hyperion

Otis

Clytius

Alcyoneus

Polyphemus

Enceladus

Ephialtes

Arachne

Kampê

Koios

Aigaios

Medea

**Luke Castellan**

**Edward Cullen** (Indirectly)

**Love Interest(s)**: Edward Cullen (One-sided/Temp Ex-Boyfriend)

Luke Castellan (One-sided)

Nico Di Angelo (Boyfriend/Cousin/Soul Mate)

**Allies**: Camp Half-Blood Campers/Supervisors

Camp Jupiter Campers/Supervisors

Impetus/Bob

Olympians/Roman Deities

Several Minor Gods/Goddesses

Several Good/Neutral Titans and Protegenoi

Tyson

Pegasi

Hippocampi

Argus

Blackjack (Percy's Pegasus)

Mahjong (Her Pegasus)

**Known Abilities**:

_**ADHD**_ – She has a severe case of ADHD

_**Dyslexia**_ – Can choose to either read in Greek or English, it is also severe

_**Omnilinguistic**_ – She is highly attuned in all known and unknown languages including deceased languages and animal languages without the presence of an accent

_**Absolute Traits**_ – these traits include the following: 4th Wall Awareness, 5th Dimensional Awareness, 5th Dimensional Lordship, Absorption, Accuracy, Aciukinesis, Acoustokinesis, Acquisition, Activation, Adaptation, Aerokinesis, Aestatekinesis, Aethikinesis, Agility, Ammunition, Amokinesis, Analysis, Animal Control, Animal Speech, Anthokinesis, Aptiokinesis, Aquakinesis, Archery, Archery Mastery, Arctikinesis, Areakinesis, Armor, Artkinesis, Assimilation, Astrakinesis, Astrokinesis, Athleticism, Atmokinesis, Attack, Audiokinesis, Augmentation, Autometabokinesis, Autumnuskinesis, Avikinesis, Balance Control, Balance Manipulation, Banishment, Barrier, Beauty, Benzinikinesis, Bibliokinesis, Biokinesis, Blade Manipulation, Blade Mastery, Breath, Brontokinesis, Burning, Caelestikinesis, Caelumkinesis, Cancellation, Captukinesis, Cardiokinesis, Carieskinesis, Celestial Manipulation, Cerebrumkinesis, Chaetokinesis, Chakra, Chakram Skill, Chaoskinesis, Charisma, Chelekinesis, Chi, Chionokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Chromokinesis, Chronokinesis, Chronolock, Cibumkinesis, Clauditiskinesis, Climbing, Cloaking, Cloning, Cogitokinesis, Colubrumkinesis, Comakinesis, Combat, Command, Compassion, Condition, Constant Velocity, Cooking, Cosmic Awareness, Cosmokinesis, Creation, Cryokinesis, Crystallokinesis, Cthonikinesis, Cupikinesis, Cytokinesis, Dagger Skills, Darkness, Datakinesis, Death, Defense, Dendrokinesis, Dermakinesis, Destruction, Dexterity, Dimensiokinesis, Dowsing, Durability, Echokinesis, Ectokinesis, Elastikinesis, Electrokinesis, Elemental Control, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Resistance, Embodiment, Empathy, Empowerment, Endurance, Energy, Equilibriuam, Erebokinesis, Ergokinesis, Esoteric Element Manipulation, Essekinesis, Etherkinesis, Evasion, Existence, Ferrokinesis, Ferro-Umbrakinesis, Field Mastery, Fighting, Fighting Style Mastery, Figurakinesis, Filukinesis, Finékinesis, Flexibility, Flora-Ergokinesis, Florakinesis, Flyrokinesis, Foiblekinesis, Force, Force Manipulation, Forging, Form, Frigokinesis, Frysokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Fungokinesis, Genjutsu, Geokinesis, Geo-Thermokinesis, Gerontokinesis, Gryokineis, Haemokinesis, Hagiokinesis, Hagio-Pyrokinesis, Hallucikinesis, Hallucikinetic Solidification, Healing, Hearing, Horsemanship, Hyalokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Telekinesis, Hygrokinesis, Hylokinesis, Hyperkinesis, Hypnokinesis, Illusion, Immortality, Inclinkinesis, Intellect, Intuition, Investigation, Ioni-Ergokinesis, Ionikinesis, Irreversibility, Jump, Kindness, Kinesis, Kinesiskinesis, Kolasikinesis, Kolasi-Pyrokinesis, Koniokinesis, Lactokinesis, Learning, Life, Linikinesis, Linking, Lipokinesis, Lock Manipulation, Logikinesis, Lunarkinesis, Lung Capacity, Magic, Magnokinesis, Manifestation, Manipulation, Marksmanship, Marrionetakinesis, Mastery, Mégthoskinesis, Melanokinesis, Mental Shield, Mirror Creation, Mnemokinesis, Molekinesis, Molydbkinesis, Mortokinesis, Muscle Memory, Myokinesis, Mystokinesis, Nanokinesis, Naturakinesis, Nebukinesis, Necrokinesis, Negation, Negikinesis, Nemakinesis, Nephokinesis, Netherkinesis, Neurokinesis, Nihilikinesis, Ninjutsu, Nitrokinesis, Nixukinesis, Nosokinesis, Nucleokinesis, Nullification, Odikinesis, Offense, Oleuminesis, Omnikinesis, Omni-Mystokinesis, Onychokinesis, Opinokinesis, Ourankinesis, Ourano-Astreokinesis, Ourano-Chronokinesis, Paludemkinesis, Papyrokinesis, Patho-Ergokinesis, Pathokinesis, Pensikinesis, Perception, Permanence, Pherokinesis, Pheumakinesis, Phobokinesis, Photokinesis, Photomancy, Physical Shield, Physikinesis, Phytokinesis, Picnokinesis, Piezokinesis, Pollukinesis, Power, Power Bestowal, Power Borrowing, Power Negation, Power Reflection, Precognition, Predication, Preparedness, Probability Manipulation, Psammokinesis, Psychokinesis, Pulsakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Pyromancy, Quintekinesis, Radiokinesis, Reflexes, Regeneration, Regokinesis, Replication, Resistance, Restoration, Retrokinesis, Sailmanship, Scythe Mastery, Scythe Wielding, Sealing, Serqekinesis, Shapeshifting, Shield Construction, Shield Penetration, Shielding, Sixth Sense, Solarkinesis, Sonokinesis, Sovereignty, Space Manipulation, Spatio-Chronokinesis, Speed, Staff Mastery, Staff Proficiency, Stamina, Stochokinesis, Storage, Strength, String Manipulation, Sunakinesis, Suppression, Sword Mastery, Sword Wielding, Symphokinesis, Synesthesia, Taijutsu, Technokinesis, Technology, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Terrakinesis, Terramancy, Textakinesis, Thantokinesis, Thermokinesis, Thievery, Time Control, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Touch, Toxikinesis, Transmutation, Tychokinesis, Typhokinesis, Umbragekinesis, Umbrakinesis, Umbramancy, Umbra-Pyrokinesis, Unikinesis, Varikinesis, Velocity, Vibrokinesis, Vision, Vitakinesis, Vita-Mortokinesis, Vitreokinesis, Void Sealing, Weapon Construction, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Replication, Weapon Weilder, Will, and Xylokinesis

_**Fighting Skill **_– her fighting skills are at their absolute highest, she is actually tied with her brother Percy for the best sword fighter at camp. She is able to use any weapon with expert precision and accuracy.

_**Empathy Link **_– she shares an empathy link with her brother Percy and their satyr guide, Grover

_**Twin Telepathy **_– she also shares a telepathic link with her brother that she is able to communicate even when she was all the way in Forks for her quest.

_**Eye of Horus Symbol **_– she has the eye of Horus symbol drawn on her left palm, the opposite palm of where her brother's own symbol is. She can use this to summon both Sadie Kane and Carter Kane, and the difference between her's and Percy's symbol is that she can use it multiple times without fail.

_**Demigod Abilities**_ – As a daughter of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Ouránia is an extremely powerful demigod. She shares divine authority over her father's domains and subjects along with her brother Percy and half-brother and Sister Jane and Alec Volturi respectively. Ouránia is considered to be the most powerful demigod in Camp Half-Blood with being tied with her brother. Hazel had considered Nico di Angelo the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met both Percy and Ouránia, and believed that their powers rivaled Nico's and Jason Grace's abilities. Nico had later states that even compared to the rest of the Ten Heroes of Olympus; they are the most powerful demigods he has ever met. Both through their father's authority and their own inherent power, her abilities include:

**Water-Induced Abilities**: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Ouránia gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and she has shown to be more powerful than Athena while in this state. In The Lightning Thief, Ouránia was able to defeat Annabeth in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after she'd doused herself in water. In addition, after Ouránia was pushed into the creek during _Capture the Flag_, she effortlessly defeated four children of Ares in rapid succession, including Clarisse, with ease. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless she is completely submerged in water. She also heals herself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound.

**Hydrokinesis**: With the power of the sea within her, Ouránia can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure herself of most poisons with it. Ouránia can control water almost omnipotent. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Her hydrokinesis abilities include:

**General Hydrokinesis**: She can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape.

**Hydrogenesis**: Ouránia can create water from her own power, though it takes much of her energy for her to do so. Ouránia did this while at Mount Saint Helens with her brother, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption. She also uses this skill while creating personal hurricanes. While traveling on the Argo II during _The Mark of Athena_, she presumably used this ability while combining her powers with Jason Grace's to create powerful storms.

**Healing Factor**: Since she is the daughter of Poseidon she can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.

**Water Propulsion**: She can control the water around her to propel herself through water. Ouránia can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the own water she creates.

**Underwater Breathing**: Ouránia can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow her non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. However in _The Last Olympian_ she was unable to breathe in the River Styx.

**Water Immunity**: Ouránia can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Ouránia can dry items underwater (as long as she holds onto it), such as a lighter.

**Water Solidification**: Ouránia can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her to stand on, and water constructs. So far, she has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in _The Son and Daughter of Neptune_, she hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of her own hands.

**Sailing Skills**: Ouránia possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea.

**Communication**: Ouránia has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures that mainly treat her with deference and lordly respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in _The Sea of Monsters_, in a conversation with Tyson).

**Aerokinesis**: Ouránia can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which she can control them is as of yet unknown. Ouránia's hurricanes have been shown to be powerful enough to douse the fires on Hyperion's body, leaving the powerful Titan vulnerable to attack. By the events of _The Son and Daughter of Neptune _she is able to sustain the storm with less effort than her first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains her over time.

**Geokinesis**: Ouránia can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but her control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades.

**Cryokinesis**: Ouránia can use cryokinesis to a small degree. She is able to use the ice and snow around her to make an icy hurricane, as she does during the battle in Alaska in _The Son and Daughter of Neptune_. She can also manipulate frozen or icy water around her, demonstrated during her interrupted fight with Thalia in _The Titan's Curse_.

**Electrokinesis**: Ouránia used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating her own miniature hurricane to fight off Hyperion. Sparks of lightning appeared as her hurricane increased in power. Her control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of her storms.

**Heat Resistance**: Ouránia has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to her father's oceanic nature. She and her brother were both able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines; though it began to get more painful the longer she was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super-heated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens.

**Toxikinesis**: Ouránia can control and manipulate poisons, as seen when she beats Ahklys in Tartarus in _The House of Hades_. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. However, this may only be possible in Tartarus, as the laws of nature act differently there. The full extent of this power is unknown although she is able to control it well enough, when angry, to the point of terrifying Nico who even asks her to stop.

**Astronomical Physiology: **she is able to tap into any and all astronomical bodies including:

**Ceres Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Demeter/Ceres

**Charon Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Charon

**Terra/Tellus/Earth Physiology **– she has the powers similar to the Earth/Gaia

**Eris Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Eris

**Europa Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Europa

**Haumea Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Haumea

**Io Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Io

**Jupiter Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Jupiter/Zeus

**Makemake Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Makemake

**Mars Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Mars/Ares

**Mercury Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Mercury/Hermes

**Moon Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Diana/Selene/Artemis

**Neptune Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Neptune/Poseidon

**Pluto Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Pluto/Hades

**Proxima Centauri Physiology **– she has the powers connected with the Proxima Centauri Star System

**Saturn Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Cronus/Saturn

**Sun/Sol Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Sol/Apollo/Helios

**Titan Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Titan

**Triton Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Triton

**Uranus Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Uranus

**Venus Physiology **– she has the powers similar to Venus/Aphrodite

**Protegenoi Physiology **– she possesses all the traits and powers of all the Primordial Gods

**Omnipotence **– she has the power of complete Omnipotence, examples include of the following:

**Omniarch** - Rule all things

**Omnicompetence** – Handle all situations or matters

**Hypercompetence** – Be absolutely skilled in every possible field

**Omnifarious** – Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds

**Omnificence** – Create anything and everything from nothing

**Almighty Object Manifestation** – Create artifacts of nigh limitless power

**Omnireplication** – Duplicate anything

**Omnilingualism** – Decipher and speak any language

**Omnilock** – Exist outside of everything

**Freedom** – Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny

**Omnipresence** – Be everywhere in existence at once

**Omniscience** – Know everything and anything

**Enlightenment** – Possess full comprehension of the universe

**Complete Arsenal** – Have every power

**Ability Resilience** – are immune to all alterations

**Absolute Condition** – Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc…

**Absolute Existence** – Total control over their existence

**Absolute Force Manipulation** – Control, create, shape and destroy all forces

**Absolute Restoration** – Restore everything back to their natural state

**Absolute Will** – The power to control and manipulate anything

**Almighty Law** – Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law

**Almighty Replication** – Replicate all powers

**Alpha Reality** – Rewrite the laws of reality without limit

**Amortality** –beyond life and death

**Absolute Immortality** – Total, absolute immortality

**Boundary Manipulation** – Complete control of all boundaries.

**Causality Manipulation** – Compete control of the cause/effect relation

**Concept Manipulation** – Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts

**Cycle Manipulation** – manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction)

**Destruction** – Destroy anything and everything

**Apocalyptic Force Manipulation** – control the final force

**Existence Manipulation** – Manipulate the entirety of existence itself

**Primordial Force Manipulation** – Manipulate the prime force

**Existential Plane Manipulation** – Manipulate all planes of existence

**Grand Design Construction** – creating, sorting, and preserving the universe

**Indomitable Will** – Being totally unstoppable

**Logic Manipulation** – Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat

**Maximum Quintessential Control** – Control infinite amounts of spiritual force

**Meta Power Manipulation** – Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level

**Power Augmentation** – Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels.

**Power Immunity** – Be immune to any and all external powers and effects

**Power Link – **manipulate the power link

**Meta Ability Creation – **Can create whatever power one wants with no limits

**Meta Probability Manipulation – **Control all possibilities

**Nonexistence – **Completely erase any kind of existence

**Omnicide – **Kill all life at once

**Omni-Magic **– Manipulate all forms of magic

**Omni-Negation **– Negate and nullify everything

**Omnifabricating **– Invent anything with varying capabilities

**Omniverse Manipulation **– Control all universes

**Origin Manipulation **– Manipulate the origin of all that is

**Paradox Manipulation **– Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense

**Perspective Manipulation **– Manipulate the Perspective

**Preservation **– Preserve Everything

**Physical Godhood **– Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts

**Separation **– Separate/Divide Everything

**Singularity **– Absolutely one of a kind

**Supernatural Manipulation **– Control everything supernatural

**Totality Manipulation **– Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality

**Ultimate Invincibility **– Be absolutely invincible

**Universal Irreversibility **– Actions cannot be stopped or reversed

**Unimind **– Be one with all minds

**Unity **– Be one with all and be everything

**Greek Deity Physiology: **she has all the traits of all of the Greek Deities and spirits

**Mythic Physiology:** she is able to use the traits and powers of mythical monsters, creatures and deities

_**Magical Items**_ – include:

**The Minotaur's horn**: she had obtained this when both she and her brother had killed the Minotaur after it had supposedly killed their mother, Sally Jackson.

**Anaklusmos (Riptide in English)**: is made with celestial bronze, given to her brother Percy by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3 foot tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and will always return to Percy's pocket. It used to be the weapon of Hercules, who got it from Zoë Nightshade. In the movie, Riptide can deflect blasts from Zeus' lightning bolt. When combined with her hydrokinetic powers and Curse of Achilles, Riptide becomes an "arc of pure destruction." Ouránia has used Riptide multiple times before when Percy was unavailable or he was absent.

**Drepáni Tou Neroú (Aqua Scythe in English)**: it is made out of a mixture of pure celestial bronze, imperial gold, and stygian iron; it was a present from Poseidon that was given to her by Chiron to fight monsters. Its dormant form is a choker-necklace; when released it becomes a large scythe with the handle becoming over ten feet long and the blade being around six feet in length. Aqua is usually kept in its dormant form as a choker-necklace that Ouránia always has around her neck. After usage it always returns to its necklace form and instantly wraps around her neck. It is the only known scythe that is forged by use of all three metals. The scythe automatically protects its master from oncoming attacks and defense moves. It is also capable of absorbing the attacks that is thrown at it and using it against the opponent.

**Óplo Ti̱s Ouránias (Celestial Weapon in English): **it is made out of unknown materials and was used by the ancient Goddess Celestial (Chaos's mother) herself. Ouránia had obtained it after falling into the Chaos Void after pushing her brother out of the way and took the fall instead of him. Instead of being killed, Chaos himself instantly recognized Ouránia's soul of that of his mother Celestial. Its dormant form is that of a bracelet; once released it can become anything the wielder wishes it to become. It is most widely known as the Celestial Scythe; after usage it automatically transforms back into its dormant state and instantly appears on Ouránia's right wrist. This weapon is the most powerful weapon in the entire universe because it was created by Celestial herself and only those that have been blessed by her or is the host of the soul of her can wield it.

**The 12th Legion's Eagle**: Both she and Percy had both seized the Eagle from the undead army of the frozen Roman Camp on the Hubbard Glacier during _The Son and Daughter of Neptune_. Both she and her brother later used it during the battle at Camp Jupiter, where they had used its lightning to destroy hundreds of monsters before passing it to Dakota.

**Medusa's Head**: Both she and Percy had received it at the end of the first book. They had managed to cut it off and send it to Olympus, but their father had sent it back. They, having no need for it left it with their mother, Sally Jackson. Their mom had used the head to petrify her abusive husband Gabe and then sold the resulting statue as an art piece named The Poker Player.

**Stygian Ice Whistle**: a special dog whistle made of Stygian ice that was cooled in the River Styx. It was given to them by Quintus (Daedalus) to summon Mrs. O'Leary and shattered after it is blown once. Her brother had used it when both she and their friends were having trouble fighting an army of monsters in _The Battle of the Labyrinth_.

**Wristwatch shield**: a wrist watch which turns into a shield, given to both she and her brother by Tyson. They were badly dented by Dr. Thorn in _The Titan's Curse_. Tyson came back and fixed them in the beginning of _The Battle of the Labyrinth_. It was lost later in _Battle of the Labyrinth_ when thrown at Kampê. It was inscribed with the images of the events of _The Sea of Monsters_, including Percy fighting the bronze bulls, Annabeth killing the Laistrygonian, Tyson riding Rainbow the hippocampus, and Ouránia battling the Hydra whilst holding a box of doughnuts.

**Nemean lion's pelt**: obtained in The Nemean Lion Skirmish, when he planned the death of the Nemean Lion. She and her brother deiceded sacrifice it to Poseidon in _The Titan's Curse_.

**Sand dollars**: given to both she and her brother for their 15th birthday by their father. They each split one in half and gave 1 half to the Hudson River and 1 half to the East River gods to stop Kronos' forces on boats in _The Last Olympian_.

**Chameleon Armor**: she and her brother both use this in a game of Capture the Flag in the short story of _The Bronze Dragon_. It only works from a distance.

**Hermes's Multivitamins**: these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack, which was used by Annabeth Chase during the _Sea of Monsters_ to turn her brother back into a human after Circe turned him into a guinea pig and prevent Circe from using magic against them.

**The Golden Fleece**: used after Annabeth was wounded by Polyphemus, they had both used the Golden Fleece to heal her. It was then used on Thalia's tree to save Thalia at Camp Half-Blood.

**Pandora's Pithos**: this was given to both she and Percy by Prometheus to open it and give up hope. Later they had given it to Hestia to look after it, because "hope survives best at the hearth."

**Thermos of winds**: this was used by both her brother Percy and Annabeth in the Sea of monsters to escape the Princess Andromeda and Charybdis in order to save both she and Artemis. Given to each of them by Hermes.

**Magical Pearls**: these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed. Given to each of them by a Nereid.

**Moonlace**: a flower that grows in moonlight (given to them by Calypso). They planted it at a trough at their apartment, to remember Calypso.

**Javelins**: these aren't normal javelins, because they have a grappling hook, and an explosive setting. Used in chariot races at Camp Half-Blood. Used first in _The Sea of Monsters_.

**Daedalus's wings**: stolen in a skirmish in the center of the Labyrinth. Now in a trashcan after being thrown away, too damaged for further use.

**Winged shoes**: given to them by Luke Castellan. In the book the wings spring out when the wearer says _Maia_. Her brother Percy gave them to Grover. It was supposed to be a trap from Luke, as the shoes almost dragged Grover into the pits of Tartarus, due to Kronos dragging them in. In the film both she and her brother used these to retrieve a pearl.

**Travel Rose**: which both she and her brother had used in The Sword of Hades to return to the world of the living after having returned Hades's sword.

**Infinity Bag**: she was given a backpack by her Uncle Zeus for her sixth birthday (it appeared anonymously in her room), as its name implies it can store anything and everything never being filled at all. She is able to pull out items from the bag just like Leo's tool belt does, except it does not have to recharge. It is also fire-proof, water-proof, magic-proof, indestructible, and never becomes worn out.

**Hermes and Apollo's Ultimate Pranking Guide**: she was given this by her cousins Hermes and Apollo on her eleventh birthday. It holds all of Hermes and Apollo's pranks from the beginning of their birth all the way up to the present day, the book also contains the pranks that have been pulled by their demigod children and it automatically updates at the stroke of midnight. It is as thick as an encyclopedia and dictionary put together but is light as feather.

**Encyclopedia Set of Infinite Magic Spells, Items, etc.**: as implied it is an entire set of encyclopedias that was given to her on her tenth birthday by Hecate. As the name of the set says it contains everything that you need to know from mythology all the way to modern society and civilizations across the universe including alternate dimensions and timelines. The books update themselves just like the prank book does and they can be all combined into one single book for easy access and handling. It is usually in its single form and is shrunk into a small dictionary-size for easy carrying and travel.

**Winged Shoes:** these were given as an apology gift from Hermes after the _Lightning Thief_, her brother Percy also had received a pair as well. These shoes are much stronger than the one's Hermes's children get, for they are fire-proof, water-proof, magic-proof, indestructible, and can never be worn out. Instead of saying "Maia" to activate the wings, she simply has to think in order to activate them, and instead of just single wings on each side of the shoes, multiple wings are present instead, signifying her role as a child of the Big Three.

**Athena's Universal Galaxial Laptop:** this was given to her by Athena as a thank you present for rescuing her daughter Annabeth. It is the strongest and most powerful computer in all of supernatural and human-kind. She uses this the most for it can store up to anything and has multiple features that are automatically installed onto for any situation. Annabeth had used it to get a map of the Labyrinth from a bird's eye-view. She has also used it to hack into various agencies including the FBI and CIA's main computers and downloading everything that they have on it without being detected. It is also fire-proof, water-proof, magic-proof, indestructible, and can never be run down with an infinite battery life without ever having to be charged.

**Ares's Multi-Weapon Swiss Army Knife: **given to her by Ares as a gift for her twelfth birthday. As the name implies on the outside it resembles a normal Swiss army knife and even has a normal blade when not activated. When activated all she has to do is think of the weapon that she desires and flip the blade out and it will magically transform into the desired weapon. This was used in the _Titan's Curse_ when she had fought against Atlas, changing the weapon automatically after making a hit with the previous weapon as she had forced him back onto the platform where her brother, Annabeth, and Artemis were struggling at holding the sky. She had then transformed them into magic spell-binding chains that can never be broken as she resealed the Titan back in his prison, instantly freeing the three.

**Mistform Cards:** this was a present from her Uncle Hades for her thirteenth birthday (which was given to her anonymously) there is total of 5,000 cards in the deck she was given, and every day they would automatically be updated and more cards are added into the deck. She uses this in the Battle of Manhattan as she summons her entire deck characters to fight in the battle in Mistform.

**Vocal Mimicry:** she was given this ability as a gift by her father Poseidon for helping to defend Atlantis. It was very useful in the _Titan's Curse, The Last Olympian, and The Battle of the Labyrinth_. This ability allows her to mimic a being's voice including those of the Titans and Gods perfectly; she can even mimic the voice that she has never even heard before in perfect accuracy. She used this ability against Atlas when she mimicked the voice of his deceased daughter, which gave her enough time to forcibly push him into the platform of his curse and had sent chains at him, automatically putting him back onto the curse. She continued to use his daughter's voice as she accused him of being nothing but a lowly man-whore that is far below that of a meager mortal ever be.

**Background**: Ouránia "Ourá" Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993. They were raised by their single mother, Sally Swan-Jackson. Sally's parents (their grandparents) tragically died in an unfortunate plane crash when Sally and her brother Charlie were five and Charlie seven. When she and Percy were mere babies, their father, Poseidon, had left to protect them and their mother from evil monsters. However, Poseidon visited them when they were in their cradles, which they both described as a "golden glow" and their father's warm smile and a hand on both their heads. When she was a toddler, her mother married Gabe Ugliano, whom both she and her brother despised and called "Smelly Gabe" because of his body odor that smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. Strange things often happened around her and her brother, which often resulting in them getting into some kind of trouble or getting kicked out of school. When just a baby, she and her brother were attacked by snakes, but had managed to strangle them each to death. When they were in third grade, a large man followed her and Percy around when they were at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. However, nobody believed them when they said that the man had one big eye. When they were in fourth grade, her brother had accidentally hit the wrong lever on the catwalk when their school was visiting the Sea World Shark Pool and made their class take an unplanned swim, thankfully she wasn't part of the unexpected swim, and she had released the dolphins because they told they missed their home. Then in fifth grade, her brother Percy had accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus, which was soon followed by her accidently causing a tsunami by falling off a tree and onto a large gazebo that soon gave way. Both she and Percy both recounted that they were both have been expelled from six schools over the course of six years.


End file.
